fun_with_slightly_risky_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
Clustered stuff
Barbaque bangs If you're going to a barbeque, you may want to bring something that is very impressive. Now, you may want to not bring this particuar one, due to its obvious reasons. 1: Find a "fountain" style firework. (These shoot colored flame up into the air without exploding, and they are often accompanied by a squeal as the powder and air shoots past little whistle cuts in the sides. Now, wrap the fuse around the bottom. You may want to arrive earlier than the other guests, and offer to help set up the grill or bonfire. (bonfire is preferable) Set the fountain in the bonfire, (unlit) and wait for the guests to arrive. Then, light it off after telling some story about a screaming somehting or other. (It has to be really scary, and it must be reasonably dark) Warning: the reason that this made it into this is that if they find out it was you, then they will probably race after you with a few beehives. Flamethrower This project shoule only be undertaken by a careful person. Even though it may seem to be only a few blowtorches and a stream of flaming oil, it really isn't something you want to get your clothes set on fire with. First off, you need some sort of tar. The pumping methods are often different, it just needs to be heated a little bit to make it flow like a fluid. Then, you need 2 blowtorches. One needs to be oxygen, the other needs to be propane. If you want a better one, get butane or something hotter than oxygen. acetlyne could be used, if you know what you're doing. Okay, so first, you need some of the nozzles. Cut tehm off after the valves, and you'll need to weld some flexible tubing to the open tubes. this will go to the place where the tar will be ejected. (The tar is going to burn VERY fast, though some will stick. Another thing you could use is some sort of fuel that can't explode but will burn. (deisel maybe) The tubes can all connect, and have a common output. If the tar gets stuck in the tubing that it comes out of(it should be heated) and catches on fire, it will quickly jam up, which is why you should have a on/off switch for the tar pump. if you don't, then it will build up and then pop, sending the tar flying in directions you may not want it flying. This method is crude, but it can be very dangerous. Use extreme caution. Non-flammable clothes could be used, though to note, it will only stop the flame, but it will heat up to the flame's temperature. Be wise. This experiment is not for children under 10. (Otherwise you need an adult, I know that because rarely kids know how to weld under the age of ten) And this can set a house on fire quicker than you can blink. A good substituite for tar is oil, but it must be propelled faster than it burns, which should be at the pressure of 700 psi or higher in the tank it's in. You may require a air comperssor to do this, as it will require some serious pressure. (Nothing small) So, keep this one for when you're in the marines and you need a flamethrower and you've got an ace hardware handy. The "Twower" A variation of the catapault, it requires a rope to be attatched to the end of the trhowing arm that usually has a weight attatched. This rope should run through a pulley system, then it could maybe be run through a lawn mower engine to pull it... hehehe. no. Use your own brute strength, and have a sturdy enough base to support such a weight. Now, you may want a good throwing method, better than a normal catapault. Try the trebuchet method, having a sling. That method has been used for a long time, and it works pretty good. This construction should use about 4 1X2 boards about eight feet long, and a half inch dowel made of metal. it can be hollow, and it could be rebar, but it must have a hole in the throwing arm for it of appropriate size. If you can weld, two rings could be added to this to keep the arm from wobbling back and forth. the bar needs to have some holes in it, don't worry, a drill bit that can drill through very hard wood can also drill through this, if the drill is set at a high enough speed. it will take a few moments though. Nails need to keep this on the frame through the holes. Then, you put the rope through the pulleys, and put in your payload, then pull as hard as you can. You may want to put cinder blocks on the base, as it will tip over very easily. Believe me, I know what it feels like to have a wooden throwing arm with a few nails stuck in the end hit you. Enjoy this one, it's the best for novelty's sake. FOOD FOR WHEN YOU'RE DOING FUN STUFF! Okay, this is a bunch of good recipes that can be used to sell at a bake sale to get money for your projects. (I know how much it cost to build a catapault: $25 dollars! And it didn't work until I spent ten more dollars on it) #1 Chocolate chip M&m Oatmeal monster cookies 3 eggs 1 stick of butter 2 TBSP baking soda 4 1/2 cups oatmeal half a package of m&ms 1/2 cup chocolate chips 1 1/2 cups of peanut butter (can be ommitted or replaced with some peanut butter replacement) 1 cup of brown sugar, 1 cup of white sugar, 1/4 TBSP of corn syrup, and 1/4 tBSP vanilla. Mix it all, and then bake at 350 F for 12 minutes. (Ungreased cookie sheets, the size can vary. It could be really big monster cookies, and you could sell them each for $6 or something like that. These make good eating too. Size matters not here, young padawan! well, it will change how long it will take to bake them. (until a nice brown) #2 Pumpkin bread. This one is probably your best bet to go around door-to-door to sell it, it's really good. Make in a bread tin, or go to a bakery and ask for some small pie tins or something. Or make in big loaves. 3 1/2 cups of flour, 2 TSP baking soda, 1 1/2 TSP salt, 1 TSP cinnamon(can be a little more, like a tablespoon or something), 1 pkg instant vanilla pudding mix, 1 cup oil, 4 eggs, 1/3 cup of water, 2 cups pumpkin(must be smoothie consistency) 3 cups sugar. Sift ingredients together, make indention, add wet ingredients and mix well. Bake in greased containers 350 degrees F for one hour. Then let 'em cool a bit, then go out and sell them for ten bucks a loaf, if full size, otherwise sell for appropriate price. Those are two recipes, good for while you're watching your muzzleloader take out a target while you control it with your remote control pan-tilt motors(from Platform Mounted Airsoft Gun) Also, they can fund your endeavors. I know that it gets expensive to pay the police for all those fines of yours for possessing a remote control turret that has a airsoft pistol attached to it.... They really won't like the mortar/muzzleloader one either. That one could get you in really good trouble. Be careful in your use of these projects, but otherwise, have fun. Simple security So, you live wherever you live, and you want to build yourself a security system from scratch that can either ward away or catch in the act the culprit. So, putting your high-tech 10,000 dollar motion-sensing camera in your doorway with a DC adapter to run it forever.... until the power goes out. What about if the burgler dosen't use the front door?What if your camera can be smashed, and the film or memory card removed? Even if it does transmit the images to your phone, you may get a static-y image. Chances are, the breaker-and entry person will notice it very fast and destroy it before it can send anything. It takes time to transmit! How about a webcam? Sure, just walk around with your phone out, watching the screen as you run into people. Yeah, that would go over well. How about just that SimpliSafe system that gets advertised all the time? Fifteen bucks a month for that? So, you wannna build a good one. Try putting a shocker on your door and use plastic gloves to open it? That could get old pretty quick. A real security system? I got a radio shack system for free. But, you may want better. Try a monofilament line that will flip a switch if it gets pulled on, and that switch turns on a car horn and a car battery circuit? That would definatly work. A couple of these all over the house running along the walls in little eyelets? That would work pretty well. When you leave, just put the loops on the end over the switches that turn on the car battery and the horn. That cn be avoided, but it woul be pretty good, especially if you tell your neighbors that if teh car horn goes off to call the police. (Oops, Jonny pulled the switch and the car horn went off. Here come the police) A safety key would be handy. Now, if you want better, how about a switch that turns on a bunch of cameras that record until the alarm turns off? That could work, though as before, the cameras can be destroyed. How about hidden cameras? A disguised camera on your safe that records on a VCR over in your living room would be great. Then it works pretty good. That would be a great security system that you can build yourself. A better one would be to have your valuables in a box that can't be removed, and have a couple of mouse traps in between teh entrance and teh valuables. That would work great. *evil laughter* Booby traps Annd, you want to punish your brother/sister for taking your computer and downloading a security program on it (or fill in the blank) What'dya do? (By the way, you must know where too far is for this stuff. It can be very risky...) A. If you have poison ivy or similar itch stuff, place a few fresh bits in her bed in teh evening. Ask her how they slept that night, and ask politely if they'd like that to happen again unless they agree to undo whatever they did. B. Computer crashing is fun, and it's completely un traceable. first, you need a thumbdrive. Second, you need their computer to be unlocked for a few seconds. Now, check out the exposing hidden files and folders. Next, find the temporary internet files, find the cache, and copy all the files you want to your thumbdrive and then threaten them that you have their secret stuff that they've been looking at while they were supposed to be doing school... Category:Clustered Stuff